


Itachi just wants to sleep

by karmalakabane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arm Wrestling, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Sakura finds unknown shinobis arms sexy, Sexual Tension, idek, itachi just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmalakabane/pseuds/karmalakabane
Summary: His eyes narrow and Sakura hears him make a sound in the back of his throat half way between a growl and a groan.Fuck. Her toes curl at the sound and her mouth feels dry.





	Itachi just wants to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but there's a lot of unnecessary sexual tension.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't even ship this but rare pairs are the shit.

It was a relatively easy mission, an okay pay, mostly diplomatic. Some noble’s son caught a light fever and demanded Konoha’s best medic. Sakura, unwillingly, was sent two countries away to play nurse with a fourteen year old horny rich boy who was convinced he was dying.

His mother cried when Sakura arrived.

Sakura sometimes hated civilians.

It took all of Sakura’s self-control not to punch the entire city into ruble when the mother, eyes brimming with tears as she thanked the pink haired medic and said she _wasn’t bad for a woman but should hurry up and settle down before her womb loses its ability_ and reminded her that her _son is single and wouldn’t mind having a mistress such as yourself_.

Sakura sometimes _really_ hated civilians.

One thing she didn’t hate was getting her teachers ability to hold down sake.

Because _damn it all_ she was going to drink the entire bar out before dawn.

That was the plan at least.

But the sound of men cheering and swearing made Sakura _very_ interested.

(At home Sakura wasn’t allowed to be in any of the arm wrestling contests, but what this town didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.)

Squeezing past men a foot taller than her, she gave her sweetest smile to the lone man at the center and said in her sweetest voice “Are you still up for another round?”

(She subtly eyed the bag of gold to the man’s right, it would pay her bills for a month, she thought in glee.)

Gold eyes meet hers and Sakura had a feeling she should know who this man was.

Soundlessly she watches as his arm raised and mouth quirked into what could have been a smirk or smile-

Oh.

_Oh._

_This was a_ shinobi.

And a strong one at that from what she can tell from the exposed biceps that Sakura knows she’ll see in her next wet dream. With the grace of a kunoichi she made her way to the empty seat. In the same soundless way Sakura raises her own arm and meets the unknown shinobi a little less than half way across the table.

She smiles at him with a little too much teeth and tightens her hand around his. His eyes narrow and Sakura hears him make a sound in the back of his throat half way between a growl and a groan.

_Fuck_. Her toes curl at the sound and her mouth feels dry.

“-go!”

With enough force as she can without her chakra, which could break a small boulder, Sakura pushes his hand.

To her utter delight her hand doesn’t move. _Equal._ Her thighs clench at the thought.

They stay like that for minutes. Studying each other.

(If Sakura didn’t end this soon she was going to come and she really wasn’t into dealing with that embarrassment.)

With a sudden bang and crack the table snaps under the pressure of Sakura slamming the unknown shinobi’s hand down.

The bar goes silent.

Gold eyes half lidded stare at her and wordlessly hand her the same bag she was eyeing earlier.

Two steps away from the door Sakura turns and with confidence she doesn’t have meet his eyes tilts her head and almost purrs “My hotel room is the next block over.” Then turns away and walks out.

 

(In a corner Itachi sighs and watches his partner trip over his feet to follow the woman who just left and looks dully at the massive sword he forgot.)


End file.
